I'm not Pretty
by sailortasuki19
Summary: Sophie thinks she's not pretty. But Howl encourages her and they do things Sophie nor Howl could ever dream of doing. Will Howl change Sophie mind, well duh of course by how? Come on and read
1. Chapter 1 Suprise!

Note: After years and years of procrastinating, I finally decided to improve my original story. So it will be less grammar and spelling errors and I might add some more changes to it. Enjoy

Adult Language/Sexual Contact/ Adult action

IT'S RATED M. So if you are too young to read then shame on you.

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Howl's Moving Castle or any names or places.

* * *

It was a beautiful night out. The wind was mild, the sky was dark and bright, the grass was shiny from the rain. The atmosphere was warm and peaceful. Sophie was peacefully asleep until she heard Howl's voice downstairs.

"Calcifer, Calcifer, wake up. I have something important to share with you." Howl said in a whispering tone.

"Howl, do you know what time it is? Can't it wait til the morning." The demon said sleepily.

"No my friend, wake up."

Sigh, "What do you want to talk about?" Calcifer said.

"Well, I...um...want to ask Sophie to marry me sometime tomorrow." Howl said seriously.

"Well I guess I'm glad for you buddy." Calcifer said.

"You guess…?"

"This is all the excitement you will get from me. If you would have waited to tell me then I would be more enthusiastic."

"Howl?"

Howl turned around and look at the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. The love of his life; Sophie.

"Howl, I knew I heard you voice." She ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Sophie, you go back to bed. I will be there shortly." He kissed her lips with a peck and she went back upstairs.

"Until tomorrow Calcifer." He nodded. Calcifer nodded as a reply.

Sophie tried to wait for Howl to finish taking a shower because she had to talk to him, be that was a mistake. Howl took nearly three hours to get out. She should have known he was still vain, one of his many flaws. But that is what she loved about him. She would just have to wait til the morning to talk to him. Sophie was half asleep when she felt big hands come around her waist.

"Good night, love" Howl said falling asleep with her.

"Good night" Sophie said turning over to put her hands around his neck. They both slept peacefully. Howl woke up very early but stayed in bed to watch his beautiful Sophie sleep like a baby. She looked beautiful and felt like heaven. Tonight was going to be a special night for both of them.

* * *

Author's Note: This is a revised version of the original story I wrote, same plot and everything. Also for no confusion this takes place around 9 at night to 5:31 in the morning.

And yes, I said 5:31.


	2. Chapter 2 Why Me?

Well thank you "TweakyTwentyGurl" for the advice now all I have to do is go on with the show.

* * *

"Good morning love, sleep well?" Howl said lovely

"Y-yes, you?" Sophie said not looking into his eyes

"Sophie?" Howl said sitting up. "Are you ok, you seem so...distant this morning?" Howl said worriedly

There was no comment from Sophie. She closed her eyes and sat up to face him then opened them again.

"Howl, I feel like our-"

"I understand, if you feel like our relationship isn't going anywhere but I will fix that Sophie, do you know why?" He said holding her hand. She just stared. "It's because I love you and only you. You are the world to me; I wouldn't give you up for all the mone-"

"I think you are better off without me." Sophie stopped Howl in his tracks. Howl is surprise by her comment.

"Sophie I don't under-" Howl said looking dumbfounded.

"I'm not...I'm not...pretty like other girls. Why would you like me Howl? I don't understand. Out of all the girls you've went out with- out of all girls you've had sex with and kissed, you've chosen the ugliest one." She said crying. "Are you scared to get rid of me because I make a good cleaning lady? Or is it because you are using me for your own selfish-"

"NEVER, Sophie. I do love you with all my heart that's why I wanted to propose to you. So we can live together," he said sitting on the edge of the bed with Sophie. "Why would you think that? You're beautiful to me, fuck what other people have to say to you. You are unique and full of energy you even have more fire in your heart than that sarcastic idiot down stairs", he said on his knees holding her hand and looking into her brown orbs. _Why would she think that way? We've been together almost a year. I don't understand why she thought that._

She looked at her fingers and said "I still don't think it's very wise of you to stay with me. I mean I'm sensitive sometimes-"

"So is Markl"

"I'm very cruel at times"

"That's very much like Calcifer"

"I'm destined to be miserable, don't you get it!" Sophie said crying with anger. "I'm the oldest and ugliest out of all my damn sisters and no one at all has ever taken an interest in me. You are a beautiful and sexy person, why can't you get someone that looks just as good as you...why me, Howl?" Sophie cried in her hands.

"Sophie, my love. Who gives a damn of what other people have said or done to you? I am in love with you and only you. When I see you my heart skips a beat, when I look at your eyes I feel complete. After everything we have been through why would you think I would throw you away like garbage? Come here." He said dragging her to the full length mirror.

"What do you see Sophie?"

"I see a prince and a dragon" She said weakly

"Sophie!? No, you see me and you." He said seriously. "Now tell me what's so horrible about you?" Howl said putting his left hand around her waist

"I-I-I..." Sophie sighed. "I don't know, in my childhood people called me all kinds of names. After a while I heard it so much and no one ever said anything different, I started to believe them."

Howl put both his hands around her waist and said smiling "There you go. If you can't see anything that you don't even like about yourself then I see no reason not to marry you. You are beautiful Sophie, you really are but if you can't see that then I will MAKE you see it." She blushed.

"Um...I better start making breakfast Markl and Heen are probably hungry." Sophie said removing Howl's arm from around her waist. His arms that cherished her at night, it's so hard to not want them around her.

"Well aren't you glad Granny got her own place to stay, one down three to go." He said smiling

"Yeah…um I'll call you when breakfast is ready, ok?" she said leaving out the room to the kitchen. All Howl could think about was the pain and agony his little mouse was feeling but he going to change that. Every negative thought she had about herself was all going to change.

* * *

Authors Note: None to record :D I think


	3. Chapter 3 Explanation

This chapter is new and improved. I want to thank cherryboo and TwentyTink for all the advice they gave to improve this chapter; Even though I am finally making improvement 4 years later but thank you anyway.

(Ahem) Well enjoy

Disclaimer: I of course do not own HMC

* * *

"Howl breakfast is ready." Sophie said yelling up the stairs. As Howl ran down the stairs, Markl set the table. Howl sat down ready and eager to eat.

"Sophie you look a little down, what's the matter?" Calcifer said eating some leftover food in the pan.

"Nothing Calcifer, what makes you say that?" Sophie said snapping back into reality. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. Her emotions were fluttering all over the place.

"Well breakfast is ready", said Sophie. "Here you go Markl; here's yours Howl." Sophie stood there a moment then came to a conclusion to take a shower since Howl wasn't hogging all the hot water.

"Wait, Sophie aren't you going to eat with us?" Markl said with food in his mouth

"I already ate while I was cooking so I'm going to take a shower now" Sophie said going up the stairs.

"Oh...ok." Markl continued eating

By the time they were both done Markl went outside to practice some spell in case he was to blow something up like last time. Howl went upstairs to check on Sophie who just got done taking a shower.

"What's going on with you Sophie? You normally don't act like this, what's bothering you?" Howl said coming in the bathroom seeing Sophie wrapped in a towel.

As Sophie dried her hair she said, "I'm just thinking. It's nothing to worry about." She avoided looking into shimmering blue eyes.

"Are you still thinking about our conversation from this morning?"

No reply. Howl couldn't take this anymore. He is in love with Sophie but her insecurity is blocking her judgment. He can't stand the way Sophie viewed herself. How was he supposed to change her mind? It has to be something he can do. It was. He walk toward her and pulled the towel off her while pulling her toward the mirror.

"Howl what the-"

"Sophie, look at yourself and tell me what do you see that is so bad", he said looking at her with concern and holding her waist tightly.

"Howl let me go"

"No. You tell me and you tell me now. I can't stand the way you talk about yourself. You are a beautiful creature Sophie."

"I uh...I don't like...Howl this is stupid" she said covering her womanhood.

"No this isn't." Howl said with anger and removing her hands so she can see her whole body. "I want to help you but you can't think of a single thing you are not proud of. And I can't see why you wouldn't be proud in the first place."

She tried to turn her head away but was forced to look back at the mirror.

"Over the years people only thought of me as the brains. I was never recognized as beautiful, Lettie was always the pretty one. As the oldest sibling, it was my job to look over them and not get interested in materialistic things. I didn't have that privilege. That's why what you're doing is silly. You calling me beautiful, it's…it's foreign to me. I should be happy that you are acknowledging me but I don't know what to do. So please stop, I'm use to not being acknowledged."

Howl held her head up and turned her around so that she was facing him. And he put both his arm around her waist and kissed her. It didn't take long for her to kiss him back. The kiss was so passionate and breathe taking. He tasted salty but it felt so good. Sophie put a hand around his neck and grabbed his hair, while the other was on his chest. His chest was toned and broad. Howl broke the kiss and looked at her saying, "Sophie, I really do love you with all my heart. I don't know how to fix your problem and I'll be honest. But all I can do is wake up every morning to see you and tell you that you are the most beautiful woman I ever seen. Will you marry me?" Howl said nervously smiling. Sophie smile too. She said she'll think about it but she knew deep in her heart the answer. A couple moments later Howl realizes Sophie was naked. _No need to waste a perfectly naked Sophie_, Howl thought. _Wait I don't want to push Sophie in this, she doesn't need to have sex just know after THE TALK._

"Um... Howl can you get out for a few minutes, I need to get dressed?" Sophie finally said knowing what Howl was thinking.

"Sure, right I'll just leave" Howl said turning around leaving

"Wait, um... I want to say thank you for encouraging me." Sophie said blushing so hard that her whole body turned red.

"No problem" Howl said leaving and closing the door behind him.

* * *

[Yeah I finish the third chapter. Oh I stole the scene with pulling the towel off Sophie. I forgot who it was but thank you and I'm sorry for doing that. I'm warning you now, the fifth chapter is the sex scene but that might be in a separate story itself depending on what's in it. But if you want to skip it go ahead you are not missing all that much. But thanks for the previous reviews now it is time for the hard part, NEW REVIEWS] I kept this because it seemed important


	4. Chapter 4 Alone at last part 1

Author's Note: I had to do a lot of revision for this chapter. When I wrote this in middle school my grammar was awful. I also made a little twist in it from the original version. I hope the description is okay.

* * *

Howl left to give his Sophie some privacy, just then he saw his apprentice coming up the staircase.

"Master Howl, Master Howl. Guest what, Granny wrote me a letter saying I can visit her this week anytime I want to!" Markl said excitement

"Mm, that would be fun, so when do you want to go." Howl curiously said.

"I don't know. I'll go when I finish with homework but only if you allow me to." He said with his big hopeful eyes.

"Well you have been working very hard lately, so I guess you can go without doing your homework this time. But next time I won't be so generous." Howl said walking downstairs

Markl was happy and excited; he packed his clothes for his overnight stay at Granny's. Howl waited for Sophie to get out the bathroom to take a hot bath. In the meanwhile, Sophie went downstairs with Calcifer. She was hoping for a conversation with him but of course this fool is always sleeping. She looked into the flames of the demon and how the fire looks so captivating and beautiful; yet dangerous. He felt a presence and woke up annoyed.

"Why are you staring at me?" He said with low growl.

"Looks like someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed." Sophie chuckled

"Well I would love to go to bed but you guys never think of my feelings and when you do, you think so late on it. It's not fair how I'm the one doing most of the hard work including you. That over dress peacock and his lazy apprentice are either now gone or sleep." Calcifer sighs "So how is your day so far?" he said changing the subject

"It's ok so far I guest. Oh...mm...Calcifer you know you don't have to do all the work if you don't want to, you're free, remember? And of course when Howl and Markl get down here, I'm kicking you guys out" Sophie said braiding her hair

"Why, what did I do? He whined. "Are you cleaning again?"

"You and everyone need to get out, it's the spring season. It's been a while since I cleaned like that. The dust are forming and I need to get all of it. Beside I heard Markl is going to Granny's house. So you and Howl can take him there, whenever that may be." Sophie said putting water in a bucket.

"No"

"Yes...and maybe you and Howl can talk" Sophie said trying to remember when they ever really had a conversation

"Oh I meant to ask you, did Howl ever ask you anything?" He said changing the subject. Like he'll ever make a real conversation with Howl.

"Um...Yeah he did" She said with her head down

"So?!" Calcifer was confused and actually anxious

"I didn't really...I couldn't...I had some difficulty trying to... um... answer the question." Sophie was disappointed. She knew she love Howl. Howl is everything to her but she really didn't question his love for her. She knew he loved her, but she questioned herself. She doesn't think she'll be good enough for him. That is a biggest fear. To be fallen out of love with.

"You didn't answer it, did you?"

"I said I'll think about it"

"Ok I'm ready to go Master Howl" Markl said coming downstairs with his suitcase filled with clothes. "Sophie, guest where I'm going?"

"Out" She giggled

"Yes but where?" Markl said childlike

"To granny's house" She said already knowing the answer

"How did you know?"

"It's a small house" she said with a whisper. "Howl hurry up I have to start cleaning" She yelled upstairs

"Ok I'm done stop yelling. C'mon Markl let's take you to granny's. I think I heard Calcifer is coming too." Howl said suspiciously

"Yup he is now, c'mon I have to clean" Sophie said whining and pushing them to get out. She finally got them all out and they started their journey to Granny's while Sophie was stuck at home. She didn't really want to clean but she did anyway, she just wanted some peace. After hours and hours of cleaning: windows, floor, dishes, rooms, bathrooms, and the ceiling. Howl finally return and Sophie was just sitting on the couch half asleep.

"Hi love, how are you?" Howl said sitting next to her.

"Um...fine where's -"

"Calcifer decided to stay with Markl so he can get back home safely." Howl said cuddling up to Sophie

"You told him to stay didn't you?" She said not buying what Howl said

"You read me like a book" Howl said smiling and getting closer to Sophie

"It's not very hard to read you. You look a certain way when you're lying." Sophie said also getting closer to Howl

Without any moment to spare Howl finally said "I love you" and close the gap between them. Howl put his left hand around her waist and his right hand on her upper thigh. Sophie had her arms around his neck, kissing each other tenderly and passionately while their tongue battle against each other. Howl gently pushed Sophie so that she was underneath him. He gently moved his hands up her dress. She moaned slightly, when their skin touches it makes her shiver. She moved her hands up to his hair and pushed him further into the kiss, this made him moan. But she wanted more, he wanted more. It wasn't enough.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you like it ^^

Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5 Alone at last part 2

Author's Note: Well this is a warning. It's the time we've all been waiting for. You have to be at least over 18 years or older, except me because of course I'm writing it. Also my/ the language is going to be very "unbelievable" and it I promise you this is a very unteresting chapter. The chapter contains adult language and adult "THINGS". I warn you now. Don't read this unless you are very MATURE to handle it. Besides it rated M, duh. And don't blame me because this is a warning note, it's to warn you. It's very nasty. But go ahead if you can handle it, go, go, go!!!!!!

Enjoy^^

* * *

As Howl continue kissing Sophie, he moved if his upward her inner leg. He picked her up with her legs around him and her arms around his neck. He carried her upstairs.

"Mmm, Howl c'mon put me down" Sophie moaning. He did what he was told and let her legs down but pushed her to the wall and kissed her roughly and tenderly, making Sophie louder. As Howl was doing that he started grinding her against the wall, making her moaning and groaning louder.

"Do you like what you feel?" Howl said whispering

"Mm...yes" Sophie said moaning louder as Howl did it a little harder. He picked her up the same way and continued kissing her. They finally got in Howl's room. The door closed knowing it was Howl's magic. He pushed her against the wall and continued yet again to kiss her roughly but yet soft and passionate. His hands were under her nightgrown moving up to her "INSIDES". Sophie moaned louder as if it felt good. Which it did, damn it. She put her arms around his neck and put her hands on his hand guiding up to go deeper inside of her. Howl stop and looked at her suspicously.

"Um...sorry. It just... it just felt good." Sophie said blushing with a very small laugh.

"I didn't know you would do something like that." Howl said smiling and going up deeper making her throw her head back to the door. "This pleases you doesn't it not?" He said kissing neck. "Yes, Howl stop playing games" Sophie said wanting more of him. Wanting to see and feel more than ever. She felt the same just as Howl felt about her. But he knew he couldn't rush her in to this because she wasn't yet ready.

"But I want to know if you are truly ready for this?" Howl said with cercern. All Sophie did was nodded for a "Yes", that signals for Howl to make a move. Howl kissed Sophie so wonderfully and tenderly. He unbotton Sophie's nightgown and Sophie took his baggy night shirt off and they through them across the room. He continued kissing Sophie down to the mouth then jawline then the neck until he got to her chest. He pushed her breast together making her moan. She held his head and gave it a little push so he could suck on it deeper, which he gracefully did. He pick her up and carried her to the bed while still sucking on the tip of her breast. She used her legs to take off his pants and all. With no moment to spare they were both naked and on top of each other. Sophie could feel that Howl's penis was very big and was rubbing against her clit. She wondered to herself _Could it even fit?_ As she was wondering Howl went to the other breast and it made Sophie a little "UNCONTROLLING". Howl look at her and said "Are you-" but Sophie cut him off in said "I'm ok. Sorry but it was wonderful."

"Thank you love, but I was going to say are you ready and are you sure?" When Howl finish that sentence Sophie blushed unstopped. But eventually she got over it and said "Yes Howl, I want to do this- I want to make love with you even if it hurt which I know it will because that's what everyone said. But I don't care.....you can start anytime you please." He nodded and entered her slowly and calmly. Sophie gasp as he was in but not a lot, barely in for that matter. He kissed so she would take her mind of the pain. He put her hands on her shoulder and she put her arms on his back. As soon as he stop kissing her, he entered her "FULLY". Sophie screamed as the pain reached her and just as Howl was about to exist out of her, Sophie stopped him.

"No please don't leave, continue." she said in a moaning voice.

"But-"

"I don't care, please go on." she said preparing herslf. He entered her some more and started picking up the pace. The sensation of Sophie fleshed being stretched so wide her tears were overwhelming. Her breathing quickened and she gasped for air, but she gyrated her pelvic and rocked her hips, the same as Howl was doing but harder. She spread her legs wider; Sophie's muscles tightened and she gripped him, pulling him in deeper. All you could hear was a heavy smacking and breathing in the room. "Go deeper and faster" she pleaded. Howl smiled and picked up the paced. She dugged her nail into his back then she felt a little ripple that flowed from the very tip of her toes. She exhaled and screamed louder, and loving every waking minute. Howl groaned as he also felt the pain Sophie was giving him. She exhaled and shut her eyes tight and tried to keep in her feelings. But damn that didn't work. Sweet pleasure carried on back and forth with each stroke, he slowed down. It was almost over, until he started tremendously pumping in very hard. She tight her grip on him and they both moaned and groaned in pleasure and in pain. They LOVED this andd they knew they were making very great and exciting love. She guided him by shoving and pushing him into her wet bottomless hole. "Agh, yes Howl, yes!!!" she screamed. "Right there" he pumbed harder. "Yeah" Sophie said in a screaming and moaning kind of way. They both tightened the grip on each other and was feeling they were closing in. She could feel her wall tightened as Howl jerked and pumped " **HARD**", she was determined that he would drain her. Howl moaned as Sophie tried not to pass out. Just as it was at a stop Howl entered and pumped one last time so hard, Sophie nearly passed out. They were both satisfied eith pleasure and pain. Howl took himself outt of her and layed next to Sophie, who was trying to catch her breath.

"So....how was that?" Howl said breathless

"It was.....wonderful, painful, and nothing I ever experience before" Sophie said smiling and breathing regularly.

"Me too."

"But-"

"Yes, I have done this before. But you are far the best lover I ever had. But I am ashame to say this but no women has offer me be "On top" like you. They were always the "MAN" in making love. And it's about time I started taking control. Which brings me back to my question-"

"Yes" Sophie said cutting him off.

"What did you say?" Howl said looking deaf

"I said "yes". I will marry you. I love you Howl and thank you for what you did for me,....I really appreciate it." She said smiling

"So you'll-"

"Yes"

"And we'll be a fa-

"Yes"

"And we can"

"Yes, Howl. Yes." She said holding his head and kissing him. ''Yes to every thing."

"I love you so much Sophie" Howl said holding her waist and closing his eyes.

Sophie giggled "I loved you too." And put her head under his jaw and closed her eyes.

* * *

And they lived Happily Ever After

THE End

Hahaha just kidding. I got couple of chapters to go though. Boo who (Crying). I hoped you liked this chapter though and it kinda lengthy. But I'm ready for now my favorite part REVIEW, REVIEWS, REVIEWS. YYYYYeeeeaaaaahhhh

Whoo!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6 It

Hi people I'm back. Sorry it took long for a another chapter. I've been busy with homework, test- quizzee, and exam for high school too. Back i'm back and ready to make you happy with another chapter. Sooooo yaaaaaaayyyyyyy!!!!!!!! I'm happy and don't know why.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own HMC, alright!

* * *

After there little happy time alone, Sophie got up from bed to make a surprise breakfast for Howl. Before she left, she took one last look at her sleeping raven hair angel. She kissed him on his forehead then departed and closed the door. Sophie went downstairs and sign.

"It look so empty" Sophie said getting pots and pans. Howl woke up a hour later, smelling eggs, bacon, and biscuits. He went downstairs to see his Sophie cooking in a knee-length creamy dress. The dress matches with her skin tone, you could say she was quite beautiful and in a very good mood than normal. Howl came downstair and put his arms around Sophie's waist, and she jumped a little.

"Morning love, you are in a good mood." Howl said standing next to her.

"Morning, I'm in a good mood, what 'bout you?" She said flipping the last of the eggs.

"Yeah, you could say the fun I- we had last night got me in a good mood." Howl said blushing but also making Sophie blush. Howl got the plates to set up the table for two and Sophie got the pan and put it on the plates. But then she suddenly realize that Markl wasn't here.

"What's the matter Sophie? You suddenly became.....sad." Howl said with concern

"No I'm fine really, it just seem so...so empty without Markl." Sophie said looking around the room

" Yeah you're right. He usually fills the room with "energy", he's so playful. I guest you could say I miss Markl annoyingness too. When did he say he was coming back?" Howl said eating

"I don't know, I thought he told you." She said with confusion. "Anyway....how is the food?"

"Great...the get's better each time I taste it." Howl said stuffing some foo in his mouth then grabbing the biscuits covered in honey.

Sophie laughed "Wow. You make a better Markl, almost. Howl from last night...have you...um...you-

Howl cut off her studdering and said "Yes Sophie I've did that before. But you were by the best lover anyone could ask for." Those words made Sophie blushing but she stop instantly when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who do you think it is?" She said thoughtfully

"Someone that's not a threat." Howl opened the door and there he saw Markl and Calcifer floating in the air.

"Markl! It's so good to see you, I missed you" Sophie said jumping out her seat and hugging Markl

"Um... are you ok Sophie. I've only been gone one night" Markl said puzzled

"Oh, you miss Markl but not me. And to think we were friends. Calcifer said getting angry.

"Don't be silly Calcifer, I missed your sarcasmness. I missed both of you." Sophie saying with happiness

"You must have been bored yesterday. I would think you and Howl would have some 'alone time' but I see that you probably didn't." Calcifer said

Howl and Sophie put the dishes in the sink and gave the leftover to Calcifer and Markl if they haven't ate yet. "So what did you and Master Howl do last night?" Markl said completely annoying the last conversation

"Um...all I could say is that last night was....- Sophie said trying to think off something

" unexpected" Howl said cutting off Sophie

"Thank you Howl"

"Welcome love...um Markl go on and do your homework, me and Sophie will be upstairs 'playing'." Howl said looking at Sophie. Sophie giggled and Howl grabbed her waist and lead her upstair.

"What do you think they mean by that Calcifer?" Markl said actually beeing confused

"Trust me Markl, I think we should go outside and do your homework" Calcifer pushed Markl out the castle and they went outside to do homework.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh I don't get it, how do you play this?" Sophie said

"It's easy, you moved two so you move just three spaces. The number that you roled, you just add one and that's how many spaces you move." Howl said rolling the dice and moving his peice

"I know I'm use to the number you role on the dice is the number of spaces you move. Besides I'm use to playing card games." She said trying to move in the correct spot.

"Hey do you think Calcifer and Markl took it the wrong way" said Howl rolling the dices

"You mean do I think that Calcifer and Markl think that we're-"

"Yeah"

"I don't know.........I won!" Sophie scream. It was so loud Calcifer and Markl could hear it from outside.

"Calcifer-

"I think we should move farther from the castle, if I know how he'll want a rematch and they'll wil be at this all day." Calcifer said frowning in disgust. _'why are they doing "that" in the morning?' he thought to himself_

"That's not far Sophie, I want a rematch!!" Howl yelled out loud

"C'mon boy let's move quickly" Calcifer said pushing the boy (markl) farther and farther from the castle.

"Hey is that Calcifer and Markl, come here Sophie." Said Howl pulling Sophie near the window. "Why do you thi-

"Remember you ask that question about "taking it the wrong way'." Sophie said remembering what he said

"Yeeeaaaahhhh"

"I think they took it the wrong way"

After a couple of moment later they busted out laughing and then stop as they relieve both of them were gone again and they were the only one in the castle.

"So do you really wanna play?" Howl said looking at her and putting his hands on her waist.

"Only if I move first." Sophie said looking mischievous along with Howl.

THE END

* * *

Thank you so much for reviews I appreciate it so much. I'll be coming up with a new story very soon. I don't know the name yet but it will probably be from the category.....yeah I don't know that yet either :-D

But thank you all for the support and helping out. Maybe you could give me ideas about my new story. You get to choice what category it will be from cuz I don't know yet. Thank you again. I''l be back soon. And I don't like this chapter all that much, it just wasn't enough...I don't know what do you think?

Time for Reviews

HAHAHAHAHAHA XD


End file.
